Sweet Dreams
by rucha.naik52
Summary: Oneshot, Sirius Black x Reader, An unfinished Charms essay leads to a deep chat on dreams and love.


You sat in front of the flickering fire finishing your Charms essay. As the last of the Gryffindors lumbered their way to bed, they waved at you. Some of the older ones checked up on you but none of them were ever really worried. Your brain always clicked at sundown. It was just your thing unlike Dorcas who was definitely a morning person. But, you reminded yourself, she was a napper. You're winding your way down to the edge of the parchment, wondering why the hell we didn't just use paper when you hear the whining of a door behind you. Finishing your sentence, you casually looked over your shoulder and saw a sweaty, bedraggled Sirius Black stumbling down the dormitory stairs. His bloodshot gaze fell on you with a question written in his eyes.

"Finishing off an essay. You?" You'd learned not to ask the Marauders too many questions for the fear of winding up lying to a teacher. The Marauders were always reliable in one aspect, their knack for getting themselves and others into trouble and you couldn't help loving that adrenaline. You expected some roguish rejoinder but you were caught by surprise by the most innocent excuse, one expectant of a six year old.

"Couldn't sleep."

"No better nursery rhyme than a warm fire and that couch is pretty comfy." You pointed at the scarlet couch next to you. You finished off the last of your essay with a flourish as Sirius plopped onto the couch.

"Hell of a time to be doing homework." You just smile absently as you roll up your parchment and stow it in your bag for tomorrow.

"So why can't you sleep?" You try not to sound too curious, but you can't help but wonder what would keep Sirius Orion Black up at night. "Demons haunting you?"

He laughed. "Serves me right for that spell on Aubrey."

"Nah, he was asking for it. I heard what he said about Peter. How many detentions did you earn?"

"Double detention from Flitwick. Remus wouldn't let me hear the end of it. You think it was worth it?"

"The double detention or Remus? I'd pick the detention." Sirius chuckled at that.

"But seriously, don't even think about saying it, why can't you sleep?"

"Just something stupid." He muttered darkly. You got up to sit next to him. He saw the look you gave him and sighed. Leaning back against the couch, he stared at the fire and started, "Every time I close my eyes, I just see this red flash and…" Sirius chokes up.

"You don't have to tell me but I do want to help." Sirius just kept fixating on the fire.

"Regulus is bent over and he can't breathe and he's just looking at me and pointing to his throat."

"So what do you do?" He looks at me, puzzled. "Sirius, the real reason you keep getting this nightmare, it's 'cause you're scared. You're just scared he's going to get hurt and there's nothing you can do about it."

"So what can I do? I mean it's just a dream right?" You take his hand and look him in the eyes.

"Take control of the dream. Don't let it control you. Find your wand and reverse it. That's the simple way out of it."

"You mean there's a hard way?"

"Only other way is resolving the actual conflict. In your heart, you have to know that Regulus can handle himself. I've seen him duel." Sirius nodded sagely. "But like I said, it takes a long time."

"Sounds like you've been through it before." It was your turn to stare into the fire.

"I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone. Last year my mom was in an accident while I was at Hogwarts and no-one would tell me anything until she got out of Mungo's. Didn't want to scare me. I started imagining the worst and got nightmares for a long time. Guess I resolved it 'cause the nightmares went away, eventually." You could feel Sirius watching you but you still refused to meet them. "I mean, it was stupid. My mum's meant to be responsible, not me. I'm not the one who's supposed to take care of her. But still… It's hard, y'know, to not feel responsible for the people you love." Finally, your eyes pull away from the fire and meet Sirius's fierce gaze. "What?"

"Just surprised. I mean, I don't think I've ever even had a conversation with you and yet…I told you things I haven't even told James. And I've told James everything." You chuckled at that. "You aren't by the way."

"Aren't what?"

"Responsible. For your mum. Was nothing you could have done."

You smiled. "Thanks."

The two of you kept talking through the night till you both fell asleep. Until, of course, Dorcas came and saw the two of you sleeping on the couch, Sirius's floppy head resting on your shoulder, your head resting on his, and woke you up. Only after she called everyone down to gawk at us.


End file.
